Faora Hu-Ul
Faora Hu-Ul was one of the Kryptonians who assisted General Dru-Zod in his failed coup of Krypton, and was sentenced to 300 cycles in the Phantom Zone. With the rest of her confederates, she was accidentally released from the Phantom Zone and assisted Zod in his attempt to defeat Superman and conquer Earth. Biography Early Life Faora Hu-Ul is second-in-command of General Dru-Zod's forces on Krypton. During Zod's coup against the Kryptonian Council, she, along with her master, leads an attack on Jor-El's residence in search of the Genetic Codex (the template of all Kryptonian life) that Jor-El had stolen earlier. After Zod fails to get the Codex from Jor-El, Faora, along with Zod and their fellow rebels, were apprehended by the authorities, tried by the Council and condemned to the Phantom Zone. Freedom and Salvation Shortly after Krypton's destruction, Faora, Dru-Zod and the rest of their followers watched with sorrow and in horror what was left of their home-world; the generally-stoic Faora even cried at the loss of her planet. They pushed on, however, and traveled to other planets their people had colonized years ago, only to find that the Kryptonians on those worlds were all dead. Faora, along with the rest of Zod's forces, took some of their equipment, such as weapons, food and even a world engine, a Kryptonian terraforming device. Kryptonian Attack on Earth In 2013, Dru-Zod's forces picked up a beacon from an ancient Kryptonian scout ship on Earth. They traveled to Earth and forced the planet's inhabitants to hand Kal-El/Clark Kent over to them; both Clark and Lois Lane went freely so that they wouldn't start a conflict between Zod's forces and Earth. Faora personally took the two of them to see Zod, but then they were taken prisoner. Lois was put in a holding area while they experimented on Clark. Meanwhile, Faora and Zod, along with a few of their followers, went down to Earth to find the Codex. They landed on the Kent Farm, where they physically threatened Clark's adoptive human mother Martha Kent. Clark arrived and attacked Zod. Not long after, Faora, along with another Kryptonian, fought Clark and mostly dominated him in a destructive fight throughout Smallville, but she was ultimately knocked unconscious by a missile fired by the United States military and taken back aboard Zod's ship. Later on, when the humans discovered a way to send the Kryptonian criminals back to the Phantom Zone, Faora boarded a plane that was carrying the spaceship that brought Clark to Earth. She killed a handful of soldiers in her attempt to stop them, but when she confronted Air Force Colonel Nathan Hardy, he sacrificed himself in front of Faora by crashing the aircraft into the Black Zero. This action sent Faora into the Phantom Zone with all of Dru-Zod's Kyrptonian army. Powers and Abilities * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Faora possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Faora's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Her biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and her bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. ** Heat Vision: Faora can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. She can vary the heat and area affected. ** Super-Hearing: Faora' hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, she can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Enhanced Vision Faora's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Faora can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. She can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, she can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows her to see the aura generated by living thing. *** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Faora's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. She can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. *** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. *** Infrared Vision: Faora's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** Flight: Faora is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of her dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Faora is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, her extends this protection against toxins and diseases. ** Superhuman Stamina: Faora is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on her body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ** Superhuman Strength: Faora's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of her musculature. Her strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables her to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. ** Superhuman Speed: Faora is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to her perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: *** Superhuman Agility *** Superhuman Reflexes ** Super-Breath: Faora is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She can chill the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets. She can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into her lungs. Equipment * Personalized Kryptonian Armor * Salvaged Colonial Kryptonian Armor Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Sword of Rao members Category:Soldiers Category:Serial Killers Category:Brutes Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians